


You Don't Control Me

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jack makes the mistake of thinking that he can control what Racer does.





	You Don't Control Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from West Wing

“What the hell, Kelly!?” Racer yelled, storming into the Boarding House and slamming the door behind him.

“What’s up?” Crutchie asked, eyes wide as the boys closest to Race slowly eased away from him.

“It’s not what you think!” Jack ran down the stairs and into the room.

“It’s not what I think!?” Race scoffed, eyebrows raising, “And what do I THINK it is?!”

“I’m not gonna answer that.” Jack replied, taking a step back from Race.

“Really?” Race took a step forward, voice low, “That may be the smartest decision you’ve ever made.”

“I did what I thought was right.” Jack fired back.

“What you thought was…..?” Race blinked, “God! You’re an idiot!”

“Racer-” Jack tried but was immediately cut off.

“You are such a self-centered jackass!” Racer fired back, “You don’t get to decide where I sell. You don’t get to decide where I spend my free time. And you sure as hell don’t get to decide who I spend my time with.”

“Honey, if we’re gonna have this fight, can we not do it in front of the boys?” Jack held his hands out in front of him, “It scares the hell out of them.”

“You know what?” Race threw his hands up, “I’m done.”

“Where are you going?” Jack demanded as Race opened the front door.

“Brooklyn!” the blonde fired back, slamming the door behind him.

“What was that about?” Crutchie asked, forcing Jack’s attention to leave the door.

“I messed up.” Jack replied, “I was scared of losing Racer so I may have asked Spot not to let him in Brooklyn.”

“Let him cool off.” Albert replied, glaring at Jack, “Spot will look after him.”

With that, Albert headed up the stairs, sending one last glare at Jack.


End file.
